


Out There

by Lefaym



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London still goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Где-то](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055687) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> Written from the prompt "Are You Out There".

It seems impossible that London still goes on, same as ever: the cold, the damp, and the relentless energy that cuts through everything. Somehow, in John's mind, that energy had become synonymous with Sherlock Holmes, and it seems perverse that it can still exist now, after everything.

John wanders, and every step is harder than the last; he expects to see Sherlock around every corner, but he's never there.

"Christ, Sherlock," John mutters. "Please. Please be out there— somewhere."

A gnarled old bookseller looks at him strangely, but John doesn't care. Everyone thinks he's crazy anyway.

"Please, Sherlock, come home."


End file.
